Nachhall
by yoho
Summary: Danach lagen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander.  „Danke“, sagte sie schließlich.  „Wofür?“, fragte er.  „Es war wichtig. Ich musste einfach wissen, ob du mich noch willst.“


Title: Nachhall

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Danach lagen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander. - „Danke", sagte sie schließlich. - „Wofür?", fragte er. - „Es war wichtig. Ich musste einfach wissen, ob du mich noch willst."

Authors Note: In meiner Geschichte ‚Sieger' foltert Hermine beinahe einen Menschen zu Tode. Sie hat ihre Gründe. Aber trotzdem ist so etwas auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht erlaubt. Wie zu erwarten, hat der Vorfall ein Nachspiel.

Danke an daeny für die Korrekturen und die Verbesserungsvorschläge.

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, außer dem Plot und ich nehme für's Fanfiction-Schreiben auch kein Geld.

_An alle meine Stammleserinnen und Stammleser: yoho macht ab irgendwann in der nächsten Woche bis Mitte August Urlaub. Während der Zeit gibt es keine neuen Geschichten und ich kann auch nicht auf Reviews antworten. Aber ich hole alles nach; versprochen! Und neue Geschichten sind auch schon geschrieben._

**Nachhall**

(Wer alle Zusammenhänge und Anspielungen verstehen will, sollte meine Geschichte ‚Sieger' gelesen haben.)

Hermine kam mit gesenktem Kopf in den Besucherraum der Aurorenabteilung zurück. Was Harry als erstes auffiel, war ihr blasses Gesicht. Dann sah er ihre Augen und erkannte, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Scheiße", murmelte er. „Ich wusste doch, dass da was faul ist."

Sie war fast zwei Stunden weg gewesen. Und die Wache vor der Tür hatte ihm nicht erlaubt, den Raum zu verlassen. Erst als Hermine die Tür öffnete, hatte er registriert, dass der Posten verschwunden war.

Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest und machte keine Anstalten, ihn wieder los zu lassen. Ihre Haare rochen nach Rauch und nach Angst.

„Was war los?"

„Moody", sagte Hermine nur. „Er hat meinen Zauberstab beschlagnahmt, um zu prüfen, was ich mit Malfoy gemacht habe. Und hinterher wollte er mich gleich nach Askaban schicken. Vier Mal Cruciatus wären genau vier Mal zu viel."

„Müssen wir flüchten?", fragte Harry, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete und er alle Möglichkeiten durchspielte, unauffällig aus dem Zaubereiministerium zu verschwinden.

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Tonks war mit dabei. Sie hat mich gefragt, warum ich Lucius so zugerichtet habe. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich meine Gründe hatte, aber dass ich nichts darüber erzähle, solange ein Mann im Raum ist."

Harry drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„Moody war dann einverstanden, dass ich meine Aussage vor drei Aurorinnen aus der Führungsspitze mache. Tonks ist zusätzlich mit im Raum gewesen. Ich hab' nichts ausgelassen. Kein schmutziges Detail. Einer von den drei Spitzen-Aurorinnen ist schlecht geworden. Die musste tatsächlich rausgehen. Danach haben sie sich Lucius mit Veritaserum vorgenommen und er hat alles zugegeben."

„Aber es gibt doch kein Gesetz, dass dir erlaubt ihn zu foltern, egal was er getan hat", meinte Harry.

„Nein, es gibt kein Gesetz. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mich haben laufen lassen. Die drei und Tonks haben ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis sie von Malfoys Vernehmung zurückgekommen sind. Ich schätze, sie haben Moody erklärt, wie das für eine Frau ist. Das das was anderes ist, als normale Folter."

„Sie hatten mich in eine Zelle gesperrt. – Scheiße, ich hab' geheult. Die ganze Zeit."

Harry strich ihr über das Haar und fand einen Knoten aus Schmutz und Blut, den er vorsichtig auflöste.

„Moody hat mir nur gesagt, ich solle die Geschichte um jeden Preis für mich behalten und noch mal könne er mich nicht decken. Die Sache sei erledigt. Wir sollen nach Hause gehen und er will mich bei den nächsten Einsätzen nicht mehr dabei haben."

„Bist du sauer?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hätte Malfoy nicht foltern dürfen. Keine Ahnung, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, ich könnte damit durchkommen. Aber ich bereue es nicht. Es war nicht die Hälfte von dem, was er mir angetan hat. Dich wollte Moody übrigens auch dran kriegen, wegen Mitwisserschaft."

„Das hätt' er mal versuchen sollen", knurrte Harry. „So ein Arsch. Das hier ist Krieg. Und wenn wir uns immer an Vorschriften halten, dann werden wir ihn verlieren. Komm, wir hauen ab! Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt auch eine Weile Urlaub vom Orden."

Im Haus am Grimmauldplatz saßen sie schweigend in der Küche und Hermine schlürfte schwarzen Kaffee, während Harry vor sich hin brütete.

„Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, was im letzten Sommer passiert ist?"

Hermine setzte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und sah ihn an.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht. Als es passiert ist, warst du seit zwei Wochen im St. Mungo und dir ging's nicht gut. Die Heilerin, die mich behandelt hat, hat mir geraten dich nicht damit zu belasten. Und später wusste ich nicht, wie ich's dir hätte sagen sollen. Ich hatte einfach Angst. Es wäre so gewesen, als würde es noch mal passieren."

Sie hielt ihre Kaffeetasse jetzt so fest umklammert, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.

„Hast du mit jemanden darüber reden können?", fragte Harry.

„Ginny und Luna."

„Warum hab' ich verdammt noch mal nichts bemerkt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war gut im Verdrängen. Als du wieder fit warst, konnt' ich sogar mit dir schlafen als wär' nichts gewesen. Und es war schön. – Verrückt, was?"

„Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt", sagte Harry leise.

Hermine löste ihre Hände von der Tasse, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen, jetzt!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", sagte Harry.

„Bitte!" Aus ihrer Stimme klang Angst, und das irritierte ihn.

Er folgte ihr in das Zimmer, das sie sich gemeinsam eingerichtet hatten. Hermine zog sich hastig aus und half ihm dann aus seinen Kleidern.

Sie warf ihn mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze und setzte sich auf ihn.

„Mach langsam, du tust dir weh."

„Ist mir egal!"

Er sah, wie sie dass Gesicht verzog, als sie sich zu bewegen begann. Er streichelte ihren Körper, tastete mit seinen Fingern, massierte sie, erst sanft und zärtlich, dann härter und direkter, aber er merkte, dass dieses Mal gar nichts stimmte.

Sie hörte auf sich zu bewegen und er zog zögerlich seine Hände zurück.

Hermine rutschte von seinem Schoß und legte sich auf die Seite, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt.

Sie zitterte. Ob vor Wut, Schmerz oder Enttäuschung, Harry wusste es nicht.

Er streichelte sie vorsichtig weiter, obwohl ihm nicht klar war, ob sie das jetzt wollte. Erst den Rücken, dann die Brust, den Bauch, ihre Beine, zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und er machte weiter. Mit seinen Händen, seinem Mund, mit der Zunge, mit Küssen, überall.

Sie begann sich zu bewegen. Ihre Hüften hoben und senkten sich, forderten ihn. Ihre Hände suchten nach seinem Kopf, seinen Schultern.

Schließlich spürte er, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte. Er streichelte sie, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und drückte sie an sich.

Danach lagen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Suchende Hände auf schweißnassen Leibern.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wofür?"

„Es war wichtig. Ich musste einfach wissen, ob du mich noch willst."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich nicht mehr will?" Harry war erschrocken. „Du weißt doch auch, wie die Dursleys mich als Kind gedemütigt haben und hast mich deswegen nicht verlassen."

„Das ist was anderes", sagte Hermine. „Das war nicht sexuell."

Sie drehte sich um, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Elf Monate. Ich hatte alles so schön vergraben. Ganz tief drin. Aber als er mir bei dem Kampf in seinem Arbeitszimmer versucht hat das Hemd runterzureißen, da ist alles wieder da gewesen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so wütend werden könnte."

Harry zog sie fester in seine Umarmung und hielt sie. Er merkte, dass seine Arme zitterten.

Hermine spürte den Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen und registrierte jetzt zum ersten Mal Harrys Anspannung.

„Ich hätte ihn doch umbringen sollen", sagte sie leise. „Für das hier hätte ich ihn umbringen sollen!"


End file.
